The Wind That Splits The Leaf
by naruto and kakashi
Summary: The setting is ten years after the current story line of Naruto. The once genins are now jounin, and the Sound Village has fallen. Sasuke and Naruto have to kill Orochimaru, but something terrible will happen.
1. Default Chapter

First of all, thank you for reading this story. This was a collaboration between myself and my good friend, Jessie. I write everything, she edits. Also, Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. I'm just borrowing the characters, setting, story, and everything else pertaining to the manga Naruto. Ummm.....that's it.  
  
Dedication: To Jessie, a great editor. Hah! I hope you're reading this you person who does everything too fast!  
  
The Wind That Splits the Leaf  
  
Chapter 1 It was a perfect day. The sun was high, clouds were gone, and a slight breeze was blowing. A large mountain stood over a forest like a shepherd watching his flock. A slowly moving river crisscrossed wildly in the woods, trickling softly. A pair of swallows soared up into the sky, but strangely. The bird's flight wasn't the smooth, gliding typical of birds. These birds were erratic, flapping their wings so quickly that it was like two propellers were driving the bird forward.  
  
BOOM CRASH  
  
Naruto slammed into a tree hard. Ten seconds ago, he had landed on a tree surrounded by what seemed like a hundred explosion notes. He had leaped into the air just in time, but the force of the explosions made Naruto clumsy. As soon as he hit the tree, he flipped upward off the tree and bounded off into the branches, snarling like a lion. Orochimaru was right there, on top of a giant snake, bombarding Sasuke with a ton of normal sized summoned snakes. Sasuke had a kunai in each hand and was slicing and dicing snakes as fast as Orochimaru sent them. Both seemed rather busy. Naruto reached toward his pouch and pulled out two kunai of his own. He launched both and clasped his hands together. His fingers flew into an intricate dance and Naruto sent his chakra into the kunai.  
  
Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu!  
  
The two kunai doubled into four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, and kept on doubling until it was impossible to keep count. Orochimaru's left eye glanced at the oncoming kunai and flipped off the snake head. Half the kunai slammed into the snake on the side of its head, killing it instantly. The other half missed Orchimaru by a hair. Sasuke, now with a split second break clasped his own hands together.  
  
Fuuton! Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu!  
  
Using his hands, Sasuke began to put his hands into motions of throwing large shuriken. From each hand, a blast of wind shot out, wind that spun straight toward Orochimaru falling in the air. A dozen of the death winds were zeroing in on Orochimaru. Orochimaru whirled in mid air and spun his own hands.  
  
Fuuton! Wind Shield no Jutsu!  
  
A wall of solid air surrounded the pale ninja. The wind blades slammed into the shield, destroying it, but not Orochimaru. Orochimaru landed and watched as Sasuke and Naruto hurled toward him. Sasuke got there first, going for Orochimaru's gut with a spinning kick. Orochimaru took it and then stiffened as five kunai and shuriken grew out of his head. There was a flash of smoke and light, and Orochimaru was a log. Naruto and Sasuke both whirled around so that they were back to back with one another. After the sound of battle, the silence in the forest was eerily freaky.  
  
"Did he run?" Naruto murmured. "No, I can sense him," Sasuke replied grimly. "We'd better go full out." Naruto grinned, "Now, you're talking."  
  
Both shinobi were still, then chakra was suddenly coming out of both of them like a dam exploding. Sasuke had his eyes closed with a look of concentration painted on his face. He opened his eyes, revealing the red and black of the infamous Sharingan eyes. Naruto's own eyes changed from the light blue to a feral yellow. His whisker markings grew and his hands curled ever so slightly. Suddenly, the blonde ninja brought his hands together. Using the index and middle fingers of each hand, he crossed them into a + sign.  
  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!  
  
The Kage Bunshin burst into action, running, jumping, and hopping in a direction that Sasuke pointed out. Orochimaru watched as the Kage Bunshin approached him. So, they finally decided to go serious. He burst into the air and met the Kage Bunshin head on. The sleeves of his robes rippled and five snakes appear out of each one. Orochimaru crouched, then spun, whipping the snakes in a rapid circular motion. Each snake grabbed hold of a Kage Bunshin and crashed them into one another. The Bunshin kept bursting smoke, but Naruto kept the onslaught going. Naruto suddenly stopped and dashed straight toward Orochimaru. He flipped into the air and landed behind Orochimaru. He then spun with a great circular spin kick straight at Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru ducked without even looking, dodging the kick. He pushed off and whirled to look at Naruto.  
  
"Bad move," whispered Sasuke.  
  
Right underneath Orochimaru Sasuke pushed off the ground with his arms and blasted Orchimaru straight up into the air. He then pushed off again, this time coming up right behind Orochimaru in the Kage Buyou that Rock Lee had made famous. Orochimaru smirked.  
  
"This won't help you Sasuke-kun. Your Shishi Rendan is nothing." "Who said I would do a Shishi Rendan?"  
  
Bandages suddenly wrapped around Orochimaru. The bandages were so fast that Orochimaru looked like a mummy in a split second.  
  
"Omote Renge!?" Orochimaru's eyes widened. "No, something better than that."  
  
Naruto was still on the ground, watching Sasuke and Orochimaru float in the air. His right hand was in front of him, palm up. His left hand was above it, palm down. Naruto concentrated. A swirling vortex of chakra formed, centered between his hands. Soon a ball of pure chakra the size of a base was in between his palms. The chakra ball calmed down, looking as smooth as glass.  
  
"Meet Rasengan," Sasuke whispered into Orochimaru's right ear. Orochimaru stiffened, "You would sacrifice yourself holding me to let Rasengan work?" Sasuke chuckled, "What do you think?"  
  
Naruto leaped into the air, right hand back, ready to slam the chakra ball into Sasuke. Right before Naruto reached Sasuke however, Sasuke disappeared in a flash of smoke. Naruto grinned.  
  
"Kage Bunshin works everytime."  
  
He slammed his right hand into Orochimaru. For a split second, nothing happened. Then Orochimaru's front started to swirl around. His entire front torso exploded in a swirling storm of blood and intestines. Naruto dropped to the ground, landing on his hands and feet. Sasuke landed beside him. Orochimaru's body hit the dirt floor with a thump, like a slab of meat onto a kitchen counter.  
  
Clap, clap, clap  
  
"I have to tell you Sasuke-kun, that was brilliant. That Rasengan was even better then what Jiraiya could do, Naruto-kun."  
  
The two Leaf ninja whirled around. There stood Orochimaru, front intact and all. The snake-like ninja smiled.  
  
"Now Sasuke-kun. I expected better from you. Especially since you were using Sharingan. You didn't even see me use Kawarimi no Jutsu." Orochimaru's smiled deepened, looking exactly like a predator.  
  
A predator stalking it's prey.  
  
"Now, it's my turn."  
  
Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Shuriken Clone Technique  
  
Fuuton! Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu – Wind type! Wind Blade Technique  
  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique  
  
Shishi Rendan – Lion Combo  
  
Omote Renge – Initial Lotus 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Naruto is not mine, it is copyrighted by Kishimoto Masashi, and so credit should be given to me for anything regarding Naruto. Thank you for reading this fanfic, I hope I don't disappoint anybody with a bad story. Thanks for the reviewers.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Naruto and Sasuke whirled around, anger on Naruto's face, calculation on Sasuke's. Orochimaru smiled and he licked his lips. He breathed in slowly, watching Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"You bastard!" Naruto's fingers moved together so quickly that they were a blur. They ended into a tiger seal and Naruto breathed in deeply.  
  
Katon Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!  
  
The blonde ninja blew out, and a blast of flame shaped like a dragon head shot out, heading straight toward the Sennin. Orochimaru lifted his fingers and made the shape seals of them own.  
  
Doton Doryuuheki no Jutsu!  
  
A wall of dirt lifted in front of the Sound ninja and blocked the flames. Orochimaru walked into the wall and out the other end.  
  
"Ah, Naruto-kun. Still as rash as you were ten years ago. You haven't learned much self-control since you were twelve."  
  
Naruto jumped straight at Orochimaru, head first, but he was thrown backward by a block and punch. He landed on his feet and launched himself at Orochimaru again, this time grabbing onto the Sennin. Sasuke appeared suddenly behind Orochimaru and sidekicked him on the head. Orochimaru flew out of Naruto's grip and landed on the leaf covered ground ten feet away. He lifted himself up and wiped a trail of blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Impressive teamwork. I haven't realized how well you two work together now. How long has it taken you two? A year? Two? Maybe ten?"  
  
Sasuke barked a laugh, "Hah! As if you care. Let's finish this now." His Sharingan eyes glinted, showing the three swirls in each eye.  
  
Orochimaru shook his head, "I didn't I'd have to go this far. But...." His fingers flew, going into a long, complicated jutsu. Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
(What the hell is that jutsu?!? I've never seen it before!!)  
  
The corners of Orochimaru's mouth lifted slightly.  
  
Kuchiyose Edotensi no Jutsu!  
  
Three coffins lifted out of the ground in front of Orochimaru.  
  
"This is a forbidden jutsu that I discovered on my own. I think you'll find it...breathtaking."  
  
The fronts of each coffin fell open. The 1st Hokage stepped out of one, the 2nd out of another, and the 4th out of the last. The coffins sank back down into the ground.  
  
The 1st narrowed his eyes, "So Orochimaru. You summon us again for a second time." His eyes flicked towards a stunned pair of Naruto and Sasuke. "Ah, a Sharingan user. And who's the other?"  
  
The 4th spoke up, "That is Uzumaki Naruto. He's the one that I sealed the kyubi into. Looks like Jiraiya-sensei taught him. Impressive."  
  
The 2nd crossed his arms akimbo. "'But with the three of us there shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Naruto stared at the 4th. This was the man who sealed the kyubi into his body! And the 1st was the founder of the village! How the hell had Orochimaru summoned these three here?!? This would be good.  
  
Sasuke flicked his eyes from one to another. The seals Orochimaru had use, Sasuke was sure he could copy them. But, he would think about that later. Three of the strongest ninja to have ever lived were right here in front of him. He looked over at Naruto. The blonde ninja was shivering with a grin on his face. Sasuke understood perfectly. This would be the fight of their lives.  
  
"Enough talk. Let's get started." Orochimaru took out three kunai and stuck each one into a Hokage. The three Hokage stiffened, then their eyes blanked out. "Go," Orochimaru whispered.  
  
Sharingan!  
  
Time seemed to slow. Sasuke could read the moves of the Hokage's seals perfectly. The 1st was just straight out attacking with taijutsu. The 2nd was starting up a Raiton jutsu that would come at them from both sides. The 4th had just activated a genjutsu to make it seem as if none of the Hokage had moved at all. He lifted his hands to copy the 2nd, creating the handseals of the Raiton jutsu.  
  
Raiton Lightning Pincer no Jutsu!  
  
Four blasts of lightning lashed out, hitting each other and incinerating trees. The 1st appeared in front of Sasuke to stab a kunai in him when Naruto appeared over Sasuke's head and kicked the 1st right on the forehead. Naruto landed in front of Sasuke and dashed forward, calling on the kyubi for chakra. The 4th, seeing that the genjutsu had failed, flew to cover the 1st, who was sprawled on the ground. Naruto, then using his right hand, started to do a one handed jutsu, a pretty basic, but still effective.  
  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!  
  
Five Narutos appeared. Two grabbed onto the 4th, the other three dogpiled onto the 1st. the threee on the 1st then exploded, since each was holding two explosion notes. But where the 1st had been, a tree now stood.  
  
Mokudon Jukai Koudan no Jutsu!  
  
Tree branches came whirring out to smash through the Naruto Kage Bunshins. Three more hit Naruto viciously in the chest. He went flying backwards and slammed into a tree. The 4th shook himself, loosening up. He brought his hands together and the fingers flew.  
  
Ninpou! Golden Seal!  
  
Out of the air a group of written seals started to fly around the 4th's fingers. He spread his hands wide and the seals flew straight at Naruto. The seals surrounded Naruto and sealed Naruto inside a sphere of golden light. The 4th and 1st looked at Naruto, then turned to watch Sasuke and the 2nd. Naruto, trapped in the floating sphere curshed vehemently. This was a problem.  
  
While Naruto fought the 1st and 4th, Sasuke had his hands full with the 2nd. The 2nd's fingers flew and he bellowed out a jutsu.  
  
Biransei no Jutsu!  
  
With his Sharingan, Sasuke saw the poison cloud before it actually came. But even with the speed advantaged, he couldn't counter. So, he threw himself backward and landed in the treetops above. Unfortunately, the Biransei wasn't just poison, it was acidic. It quickly ate through the tree, causing it to fall directly into the Biransei. Sasuke jumped to another branch, and had to jump again almost instantaneously. He finally landed on an unaffected tree. Snarling, he performed a jutsu.  
  
Mugensaijin Daitopa no Jutsu!  
  
A small wind picked up, then quickly became larger. It began to swirl around Sasuke, picking up grains of sand and dirt. Soon it was the equivalent of a mini tornado, and Sasuke directed it straight at the Biransei. It swirled down, maiming trees in its path, picking up the poison gas and moving it toward the 2nd. The Sharingan user dashed in the same direction. He landed in his original spot and looked around. The landscape was....destroyed was too nice a word.  
  
Sasuke looked around in wide, jerking motions.  
  
(Where is he?)  
  
"Sharingan, the Copy Wheel Eye. Users of Sharingan are able to see through any ninjutsu, genjutsu, and or taijutsu. They can also copy a jutsu so quickly and perfectly, the seem to able to do it before the original user." Orochimaru's mocking voice echoed from all directions. "Naruto-kun is trapped. How about you, Sasuke-kun/"  
  
Kokuangyo no Jutsu!  
  
The voice of the 2nd also echoed eerily throughout the obliterated forest. Immediately it began to darken. It seemed as if the sun was going down, ten times faster, and soon it was pitch dark.  
  
Sasuke swore, "Shit!" He brought up his hands and quickly did a jutsu.  
  
Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!  
  
He saw nothing, not a single flame. He could feel the fire burning out of his mouth, but he saw nothing. Orochimaru's mocking laugh came out again.  
  
"Heheheheh. Ah, Sasuke-kun. You are in my net. This is Kokuangyo. It has the ability to totally blind a group of people."  
  
"Shit!" Sasuke immediately turned off his Sharingan. They would only be a waste of chakra in this situation.  
  
Orochimaru smiled. Both Naruto and Sasuke were trapped indefinitely. Naruto was sealed inside a Golden Sphere Jutsu, a cage so strong it requireda person to hold it to make sure the captive didn't escape. It was much better then the Suirou no Jutsu Jutsu, which required a large amount of water. The Golden Sphere could be done anywhere. And the Kokuangyo not only blinded you, but it clouded perception and the other senses. His reptilian smiled grew slightly wider. This would be fun.  
  
The three Hokage suddenly landed in front of Orochimaru, each kneeling on one knee. He looked at them in surprise.  
  
"You finished them off this quickly?"  
  
"No Orochimaru, they didn't." Orochimaru whirled around. Naruto was kneeling on one tree, Sasuke leaning on another. Naruto pointed a finger at Orochimaru, imitating a gun.  
  
"Bang." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Thank you once again for reading my fanfic. First off, this was told to me by an observant reviewer (Thanks a bunch pal) that I forgot to translate the jutsus in chapter 2. So in order of appearance:  
  
Fire Type Fire Dragon Flame Blast Technique  
  
Earth Type Rising Earth Wall Technique  
  
Rebirth to Impure World Summoning Technique  
  
Shadow Clone Technique  
  
Wood Type Tree World Construction Technique  
  
Poison Cloud Technique  
  
Sand Wind Technique  
  
Bringer of Darkness Technique  
  
Water Prison Technique  
  
Fire Type Grand Fireball Technique  
  
Now that I got that over with, onto the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Naruto grinned savagely. "Those three are pretty good, considering they beat two Kage Bunshin. Kage Bunshin with the only half my strength by the way."  
  
Orochimaru snarled, "Kill them."  
  
Naruto jumped off his branch, calling back to Sasuke, "Leave these bastards to me."  
  
As the three former Hokage leaped at Naruto, he flipped forward, then launched himself into the air.  
  
Konoha Senpuu!  
  
He whirled in the air three times, each time slamming a foot viciously into a Hokage gut. He landed on the ground and did a peace sign. The three Hokage all slammed into trees.  
  
(Thanks Lee-san. Now, time to do some more stuff you taught me...)  
  
Before any of the three got up, Naruto was already behind the 1st.  
  
Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!  
  
He sucked in air, and then blasted out a river of water. It hit the 1st straight on the back and blew him fifty feet away. By that time, the 2nd and 4th were up and ready for some action. The 4th began a jutsu.  
  
Fuuton Kamaitachi no Jutsu!  
  
A violent wind picked up, and then went straight for Naruto. A large blast of wind had been created and it demolished trees. Naruto shook his head pityingly.  
  
"Too slow."  
  
He vanished in a puff of smoke, dodging the Kamaitachi. He then suddenly reappeared behind the 4th with two kunai in each hand.  
  
"You're too slow."  
  
The 2nd appeared behind Naruto, two kunai in each of HIS hands. He slashed downward with both fists and the sharp knives ripped through Naruto like scissors through paper. The 2nd's eyes widened. Water splashed into his face.  
  
"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?!"  
  
"And you're too stupid."  
  
Naruto fell from above, landing on the 2nd's shoulders. The former Hokage slumped to the ground, four kunai sticking out of hid head like a pencil holder. Naruto flipped backward and landed on his feet about ten feet away from the 4th. He lifted his open left hand, palm inward, and beckoned with his fingers. The 4th lifted a hand, palm up, and put his other hand above the former, palm down. The same vortex of chakra Naruto had used before appeared in-between his hands. He then sprinted rapidly towards Naruto.  
  
Rasengan!  
  
Naruto lifted his fingers.  
  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!  
  
Three more Naruto appeared, surrounding the original. The 4th strained forward, right hand out, to catch Naruto with the deadly sphere. One Bunshin jumped forward, taking the hit. The clone immediately was blown away, but the 4th kept on coming, Rasengan still up front. The other two Bunshin threw themselves at the 4th, but he dodged with ease. Finally, he was right in front of Naruto. The chakra ball dug deep into Naruto's stomach, and the blonde ninja's eyes widened. A huge sound of blasting wind exploded, and Naruto blew into a billion, swirling pieces. Behind him, long rows of trees were also blown away. The 4th straightened, shaking his right hand. The Rasengan was a difficult jutsu, and it took a long time to master. And even then it put a great strain on the body.  
  
"Surprise!" Naruto's voice said from behind the 4th. The 4th turned slowly around. Naruto was there, an insolent smirk on his face. "If that's the best you can do, let me show you something better."  
  
Five Kage Bunshin grabbed the 4th. Naruto started up a Rasengan. Seven seconds later, the three Hokage were all sent back to the next life.  
  
Orochimaru's eyes widened and he took a sharp breath  
  
(Since when was Naruto this strong? Not only did he defeat all the Hokage, but he also made it look easy! That's impossible. Could he be stronger then..?)  
  
"I am stronger then you Orochimaru," Naruto's voice called out, "Sasuke and I have been training for this fight for a long time. Five years, we've worked out asses off, learning new jutsu and training our body. You can thank Kakashi-sensei, the pervert sennin, and thick brows. And now..."  
  
Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Orochimaru  
  
Konoha Senpuu!  
  
The sennin flew ten feet. Naruto flew forward and kicked Orochimaru again, making the Sound ninja fly again. Naruto did this again, and again, and again. Orochimaru could do nothing. He finally landed in the river, but before he could get out...  
  
Suiton Suirou no Jutsu!  
  
Sasuke was standing on the water, Sharingan gleaming. His fingers danced and then Sasuke thrust forward his right hand. Orochimaru lifted out off the water, but in a large sphere of water. Naruto landed on the water as well. He looked disdainfully at the trapped ninja.  
  
"Damn. I thought this would be difficult. Oh well, time to finish him off."  
  
Naruto lifted his hands and concentrated. The Rasengan began to whirl in his hands. Suddenly, Sasuke lifted his left hand.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Naruto looked at the dark ninja in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sasuke frowned, "We shouldn't kill him. Let's take him back to Konohagakure and let the Hokage and the elders judge him."  
  
Orochimaru stiffened in surprise. Naruto wasn't so subtle.  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE? THIS IS OROCHIMARU!!!!"  
  
"Exactly. I don't think we have the authority to do this. Let him be judged and tried by the elders."  
  
Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Why should we? He's an S-class criminal. He's supposed to be killed as quickly as possible."  
  
Sasuke shook his head, "He may be S-class, but Orochimaru is more then that. His fate should be decided by the elders."  
  
Naruto shook his head, "I dunno..."  
  
Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, "Trust me."  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, then at Orochimaru, then back at Sasuke. Finally he sighed.  
  
Feathery Sleep no Jutsu!  
  
Orochimaru slumped forward, deep in sleep. Naruto sighed again.  
  
"That should hold him until we get back to Konohagakure. I wanna let you know, Sasuke, I think this is a mistake."  
  
Sasuke let Orochimaru free and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
Three days later  
  
Tsunade sighed. What was Sasuke thinking? The whole point of the five- year training was to kill Orochimaru, not to bring him back like a dead rat. Now she had to deal with him. She glanced at the captive ninja. Orochimaru was surrounded by many ANBU, all who had various weapons pointing at him. Tsunade's two advisors, one each side of her, nodded to the Hokage. Tsunade nodded back, then looked at Orochimaru.  
  
"Death, tomorrow morning at dawn. Take him away."  
  
The ANBU led off the captive. Tsunade sighed again. Time for more paperwork.  
  
Leaf Spinning Wind  
  
Water Type Water Dragon Blast Technique  
  
Wind Type Slashing Wind Technique  
  
Water Clone Technique  
  
Swirly Ball (I think, Rasengan I'm not too sure)  
  
Shadow Clone Technique  
  
Water Prison Technique  
  
Disclaimer again – Wow, that is long. 1074 words. Again, my apologies for not putting up the techniques in Chapter 2. Won't do it again, I hope. By the way, I've already said this twice, but Naruto is not owned by me, no matter how much I wish it was (That would be so awesome!! Think about it!! Anyway....). Please R&R. Thank you. 


End file.
